


Reign

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You discover that Sam used to be Reign.





	Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You’ve been sating Sam for a little over a year now and everything was going great. Both Sam and Ruby were the two most important people in your life.

Sam was at work and you were at home with Ruby. You were about to make dinner for the two of you and Ruby wanted to help. You had put some music on and started dancing to make Ruby laugh. As soon as you heard her laugh you couldn’t help but laugh as well. After you got her to laugh you stopped dancing and started getting dinner ready.

Ruby was behind you, watching what you were doing. “Are you sure you know how to make this?” She raised an eyebrow at you.

You gasped and put your hand over your heart, pretending to be hurt. “It hurts me that you doubt my cooking skills.”

“Your cooking skills are amazing, (Y/N).” Ruby laughed. You reached over to her and ruffled her hair causing her to push your hand away and glare at you. You just laughed.

After you both ate dinner, you watched a movie until Ruby started falling asleep. You walked with her up to her room to say goodnight to her.

“(Y/N)?” Ruby called out to you just before you left her room.

You turned around and walked back over to her. “Yea?”

“When will my mom get back from work?” 

Sitting down on her bed, you gave her a smile. “Don’t worry, she’ll be back by the time you wake up in the morning. Now get some sleep, kiddo.”

“Goodnight.” Ruby smiled and tried to sleep.

“Night, Ruby. Sweet dreams.” You smiled and quietly left her room.

xxxxxx

You were in the living room watching some random show you found on TV. Checking the time, you saw that it was almost midnight and Sam still hasn’t gotten home. Just as you were about to call her, the front door opened and Sam walked in.

You quickly got up off the couch and made your way over to her. Sam looked up and saw you, she gave you a small smile. “I’m sorry I’m home late. I just got caught up at work.”

“It’s okay. babe.” You wrapped your arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around your neck. You could tell that she was tired and that she has something on her mind. “What’s going through that beautiful mind of yours?”

Sam didn’t say anything for a little bit, she just nuzzled her face into your neck. You moved the both of you over to the couch and sat down, still holding Sam in your arms. You began to run your fingers through her hair. You did that as you waited for her to be ready to tell you whatever she had on her mind.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” She said when she pulled away from your neck, she took a deep breath. “Do you remember Reign?” You were taken aback, what did this have to do with Reign? You slowly nodded. “I… I used to be Reign.” Sam looked away from you.

You were shocked. Out of everything you thought of this wasn’t one of them. You didn’t say anything, you were just trying to take everything in. Your girlfriend used to be Reign.

“I know I should’ve told you a lot sooner but I didn’t know how you would take it… I understand if you don’t want to-” 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Sam.” You cupped her cheeks with your hands. “I love you. You and Ruby are the two most important people in my life. Just because you used to be Reign doesn’t change anything. I love you no matter what.”

Tears started to roll down Sam’s cheeks, you used your thumb to wipe them away. “I love you too, (Y/N).” She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders now that she told you. 

You pulled her close and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. “I do have one question.” You said once you pulled away from the kiss. “Even though your not Reign anymore are you still Kryptonian?”

“I’m still Kryptonian.” Sam chuckled.

“Awesome.” You smiled and pulled her back into another kiss. Sam lifts you up and placed you on her lap, holding you close.


End file.
